User talk:Majushi
User talk:Majushi/Archive1 Pictures I came to the relization that when I read about a person on this site I then need to put a face to the name. So im gunna start putting pictures in personality profiles. All I ask of you is to gice me an assist with the format. Ill put the pictures up and you drive'em home. :Sure, no problem. There are some people with pics up already, so you could just copy and paste the templates used with them... That's what i do... --Majushi 09:37, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Isn't there any copywright issues over the pictures? :::Ask this guy -> Shiba Ryu... --Majushi 16:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm no lawyer, but the templates we're tagging the pictures with is basically something I copied from Wikipedia. Assuming that it is accurate -- and I've had no complaints or other reasons to believe that it is not -- then we should be able to use the images for exactly that purpose -- putting faces (and other pictures) with names. It is common practice, which does not always mean that it is legal, but everything I've seen and read about this leads me to believe that it is kosher. 16:37, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Something that I'm wondering about categories Hi, I was just noticing that the category Articles with Pictures is being split into a few sub-categories. I just wonder if you want us to split every article into more specific categories, such as Characters or Nemuranai. I ask because I'm just wondering what will happen to articles such as Tournament of the Kami which might not be easy to categorize. So, can a person be brought to the main category page of Articles with Pictures if they click on a character's category of Characters with Pictures? Thanks, Jake PS Sorry if you weren't too thrilled that I posted extra pictures on Kakita Yoshi and the others that I can't remember now. :If you don't mind me taking this one. No, every article does not need to be sent to a sub-category, but the majority of them can easily be. More specific is almost always better. Certainly better than having one category with hundreds upon hundreds of entries. And there is a link to the parent category from all of the child categories' pages, like at the bottom of Category:Characters with Pictures. 04:18, 17 November 2006 (UTC) QotD I really like it when people latch on to things I haven't even launched yet. I was planning on getting to this tonight. Thanks for the jump. ~ShibaRyu~ http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b0/L5RW.GIF http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b2/Calendar.gif 16:55, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Happy birthday! 12:39, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Thank you! I had been planning on starting that when I got back today but was glad to see you beat me to the punch. I was going to follow a similar format as to what you did; the only thing I'd have been a stickler about was the color scheme, which I see remained unchanged. Thanks for your help! --HemlockMartinis 00:52, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :No Problem! --Majushi 12:26, 14 December 2006 (UTC) CoR:3E I only got the book on saturday, and as all I have done on any wiki is spelling and reorganising the wording to make more sense / flow, I've kind of set myself up for a challenge, so any help you can give would be greatly appreiciated! I'll implement the CoR:3E in the abbriviations. (just noticed you did it a while back, should have looked properly). In no way did I mean to steal your thunder about CoR, but I have always beeninterested about the creatures more than the game. (I know - I'm crazy). Looking forward to your help! Portalcore 15:01, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm too busy adding from Way of the Dragon atm... CoR is all yours mate... --Majushi 15:52, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Deletions You don't need to delete categories, just articles. 01:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :oh well... I'll keep that in mind. --Majushi 01:14, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Daimyo -> damiyo No, that was my spelling error, copied thrice. And I was wondering how those redirects didn't exist yet. *L* Thanks for catching that. 23:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help. I hope everyone likes the new images. 01:09, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I love 'em... Altho a couple of the Dragon ones are abit blurry, and the templates for the Great Clan Families needs editing so the pics are automatically 75px... Can you handle that? --Majushi 01:11, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::They're blurry (and most of the Great Clans will be, too) because MediaWiki caches them funny, for some reason. It'll eventually clear itself, but to force the change, hold the Shift key and click the Reload/Refresh button in your browser. That should clear them up immediately. ::Though I uploaded them at 200px so we could display them larger on the family pages, and get a little more detail out of them. They'll have to stay the old size for the userboxes and at least close to that size for the stub templates, but I'm thinking the larger ones look good on the family pages; especially for the over-detailed Dragon families (once you clear them up). 01:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with you. Should we just do all the Mons at 200px? (Obviously not the stubs and userbox templates...) --Majushi 01:26, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Other than stubs, userboxes, and their respective pages, I'm trying to think of where they would show up. 01:35, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Spell lists Just so you know, I was planning on updating the spell lists (eventually) into a sortable tables format, adding their Mastery Levels and such. If/when I get around to that, I'll probably have to take out the letter divisions. For now, though, it's definitely a plus. I just thought I'd go ahead and mention it, though. 17:59, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Cool. I just got tired of looking at a really long list of spells. This way someone searching for a spell by name can go to the letter they are looking for... Can't wait to see what you do with tho. --Majushi 18:01, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Second Picture I thought it may be nice to add a second picture in the Tonbo Toryu section, depicting him as the champion of the Dragonfly (before he became Oracle). Is this something that is done? And if it is, how do I go about it? :If you've got a pic of Toryu before he became the Dark Oracle then feel free to put it up. Look at other images to see what templates to use. Don't worry too much, cause if you do something wrong then it is not too hard to fix. Just don't call the Image you upload the same as the current image of Toryu. That would replace the one we currently have, and it would be so much better with two... --Majushi 16:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Musha Shugyo Very cool of Shawn and Alderac to do. Check out issue 2 for the supplement. Your jaw will drop when you read the Koeru Mura path.Dapperdanman1983 21:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Alas, I can't get it while at work. And I'll probably forget to do it when at home. Oh well. --Majushi 07:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::If you haven't seen it, it is as follows: Path name: Koeru Mura; Prerequisites: Kenjutsu 5; Path of Entry: Any Minor Clan bushi school at Rank 4; Path of Egress: Same bushi school at Rank 5; Technique: The 10,000 Techniques. You may spend a void point and select any other Minor Clan bushi school and a technique level from one to three. For one minute that technique replaces this one. It's not stated, but it seems logical that paths would be eligible for this, too.Dapperdanman1983 14:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that Path's should not be eligeble for this. This is broken enough as it is... --Majushi 14:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Obituaries I see that you are doing obituaries following the assassination plot of Daigotsu... :-( :Actually, they were added by someone else first. I've just gone through them afterwards to check that it's all correct... --Majushi 14:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC)